Miss AAA
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Punya pacar aktor terkenal memang sebuah keberuntungan. Tapi untuk Hinata, hal ini justru membuatnya merasa makin tidak percaya diri. Pasangan tidak seimbang?/"Kau punya cara tersendiri untuk menarik perhatian orang lain."/ Sekuel 'Mr. Number 1'


.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning: **AU. OOC *maybe*. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. SasuHina rules. Side Story from 'Mr. Number 1'.

-:-

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Miss AAA::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**#Sekuel 'Mr. Number 1'#**

-:-

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun..."

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kun!"

**Brukkk**...

Hinata tersungkur jatuh ke lantai begitu salah seorang fans Sasuke mendorongnya menjauh dari kerumunan. Dengan pasrah, gadis yang telah menyandang status sebagai kekasih aktor terkenal Uchiha Sasuke sejak seminggu yang lalu itu akhirnya menjauh dan memilih berteduh dari teriknya matahari bersama Suigetsu, manajer Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi," Suigetsu tersenyum geli melihat penampilan Hinata yang cukup berantakan. Gadis itu sendiri memilih membuka minuman kaleng yang tadinya mau ia berikan pada Sasuke. "Ku kira kau sudah hafal kebiasaan para fans Sasuke yang suka memaksa masuk begitu syuting di tempat terbuka seperti ini berakhir."

"Ta-tapi, daritadi Sasuke-kun belum minum. Cuacanya juga begitu terik, aku khawatir ia terkena dehidrasi."

"Sasuke itu sudah kebal pada cuaca seperti ini," Suigetsu melirik Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam kerumunan para fansnya. "Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau kejadian ini bukan lagi yang pertama untuknya."

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Sebenarnya ia kesal mengakuinya. Tapi, rasa cemburu yang mendalam ini membuatnya makin gelisah. Padahal tadi kekasihnya itu baru melakukan adegan ciuman dan sekarang sibuk dikelilingi puluhan fans yang rata-rata para siswi SMU dengan wajah rupawan. Sebagai kekasih, ia juga ingin memonopoli Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Suigetsu kembali bertanya begitu melihat Hinata termenung dengan wajah pucat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm?" Suigetsu mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata yang terasa kosong. "Kau cemburu, ya?"

"E-eh?" walau terkaget, Hinata tetap menjawabnya dengan anggukan lirih. "Melihatnya melakukan adegan ciuman dengan aktris lain lalu dikelilingi para fans wanita dengan wajah cantik membuatku merasa kurang percaya diri."

"Kenapa kau bisa merasa seperti itu, sih?" Suigetsu menepuk puncak kepala Hinata yang telah lama ia anggap sebagai adik. "Kau itu manis, pengertian, pintar, dan menggemaskan," Suigetsu mengatakannya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hinata. "Walau tidak secantik mereka, kau punya pesona yang membuat Sasuke terpaku padamu seorang."

"Walau begitu, aku tetap merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengannya," Hinata meletakan kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong di atas meja yang memisahkan kursinya dengan kursi yang diduduki Suigetsu. "Aku hanya orang biasa, dan dia seorang bintang."

"Payah!" Suigetsu kembali menepuk kepala Hinata sambil mengacak rambut panjangnya. "Jangan pedulikan status seperti itu! Sasuke jadi bintang itu karena dirimu. Jadi cobalah percaya diri dan tegaskan kalau Sasuke hanya milikmu."

"A-aku terlalu malu..."

"Makanya cobalah percaya diri."

"Mm," Hinata kembali menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan.

Mungkin itu berarti ia harus bisa lebih agresif lagi.

Seorang Hyuuga Hinata bersikap agresif, eh?

Sepertinya langit akan segera runtuh...

.

.

.

"Pagi..." Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan. Sejak mereka menjalin hubungan, Sasuke selalu menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata memasang senyum terbaiknya seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

**Tips pertama. Beranikan diri untuk menggandeng tangannya!**

Hinata menahan rasa malu dan gugupnya mati-matian. Ini semua demi hubungannya dengan Sasuke!

Sasuke membuang muka dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Tidak kuat melihat wajah merona Hinata yang terlihat begitu manis. Terlebih sikap agresif Hinata yang tiba-tiba berinisiatif menggandeng tangannya terlebih dahulu. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak di luar kendali.

"A-ada apa denganmu?"

Baiklah. Bahkan rasa gugup kini menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"E-ehh, maaf kalau Sasuke-kun tidak suka..."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak suka, kan?" Sasuke membalas gandengan tangan Hinata dan menautkan jari-jari mereka berdua. Rasa hangat itu kembali menjalar di tubuh mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku menyukai sikap agresifmu."

**Brakkk**!

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting dengan keras.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat, sebelum aku menggantungmu hidup-hidup, Uchiha!"

Hiashi muncul, lengkap dengan sebuah gagang sapu di tangan kanannya.

Mungkin, lain kali Hinata perlu memilih waktu dan situasi yang tepat untuk menjalankan tips-tips cinta dari Suigetsu kemarin.

.

.

.

Waktu seharian di sekolah sama sekali tidak mendukung rencana Hinata untuk mendekati Sasuke dengan pendekatan yang lebih agresif lagi. Di samping fans yang jumlahnya luar biasa, ia dan kekasihnya itu juga memiliki kesibukan yang berbeda. Alhasil, di jam pulang mereka sore hari ini Hinata hanya bisa mendesah kecewa melihat keadaan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Malam nanti bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran?"

Atau mungkin tidak terlalu buruk...

"Tapi, bukannya nanti malam Sasuke-kun ada konser?"

"Aku membatalkannya."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sstt..." Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir tipis Hinata lalu menyeringai licik. "Ini kencan pertama kita. Jadi jangan menolak."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke kembali membatalkan kontraknya yang bernilai ratusan juta yen hanya untuk kencan berdua dengan gadis biasa bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Tersanjung? Tentu saja Hinata merasa begitu.

Ketika momen romantis itu akan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman manis di waktu senja, gerombolan fans dengan nama 'Sasuke Lovers' kembali membuat ricuh dengan berbagai teriakan dan aksi tarik-menarik idola mereka.

Sekali lagi, kesempatan Hinata kembali dihancurkan oleh para fans setia kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Mengingat Sasuke adalah aktor terkenal sekaligus penyanyi muda berbakat yang berwajah tampan, Hinata mencoba berjalan beriringan seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke selama perjalanan mereka menuju meja di restoran yang sudah Sasuke pesan sebelumnya. Ini sekaligus penegasan seperti yang Suigetsu katakan, kalau Sasuke adalah miliknya, dan ia milik Sasuke. Sayangnya, walau kekasihnya itu sudah memesan tempat di sebuah restoran berbintang lima yang pastinya hanya bisa dikunjungi orang-orang kalangan atas, tetap tidak bisa membuat tatapan kagum ke arah Sasuke dan tatapan menghina kearahnya berkurang. Justru makin menjadi-jadi.

"Wah, itu Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Aslinya sungguh keren."

"Siapa yang berjalan di sampingnya? Pembantunya?"

"Hei, kau tidak tahu? Itu gadis yang seminggu lalu muncul di TV sebagai kekasih Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Sasuke benar-benar bernasib sial mendapatkannya."

"Jika dilihat seperti ini, mereka jadi seperti pasangan yang tidak seimbang. Yang satu seorang bintang terkenal, yang satu lagi hanya siswi SMU biasa. Hidup terkadang tidak adil, ya?"

"Iya, padahal lebih baik wanita sepertiku daripada gadis sepertinya."

"Sadar umur, dong."

"Ahahaha..."

Rasa malu dan tidak percaya diri itu kembali menghantuinya. Berputar-putar dikepalanya seakan mengatakan kalau ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu terlalu sempurna sedangkan ia penuh banyak kekurangan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Suara Sasuke kembali menarik pemikiran Hinata tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan membaca daftar menu yang dibawakan oleh seorang pelayan.

"A-aku seperti Sasuke-kun saja."

Entah mengapa kencan pertama mereka setelah seminggu menjalin hubungan malah terkesan suram dan jauh dari rencana-rencana romantis yang Hinata pikirkan.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, tepat di hari minggu pagi. Sasuke kembali mendapat jadwal pemotretan dan syuting yang begitu padat mengingat ia sudah membatalkan konsernya yang kemarin. Dan Hinata yang dipaksa ikut, sama sekali tidak menikmati suasana di studio pemotretan.

"Bawa dua model wanita kita kemari."

Hinata makin frustasi mendengar perintah Fotografer itu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dipeluk dan digandeng oleh dua model wanita cantik yang begitu anggun. Dengan pose-pose yang menurutnya terlalu dekat, Hinata makin uring-uringan.

"Baiklah, untuk cover majalah di bulan Februari nanti kita akan mengambil tema Valentine penuh cinta. Jadi Sasuke, mendekatlah pada nona Yamanaka lalu rangkul pinggangnya."

Wajah Hinata memerah menahan emosinya yang tercampur-aduk. Tanpa sadar ia malah menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

"Selanjutnya, kalian harus melakukan adegan ciuman untuk kolom 'romantisme valentine'. Jadi, usahakan sealami mungkin."

Sasuke menyempatkan diri melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang duduk di sudut studio dengan aura suram. Tanpa sadar ia malah menyeringai melihat Hinata yang berlari ke arah toilet sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata lalu menatap Fotografernya yang sedari tadi berteriak kearahnya.

"Tunggu, aku ingin ke toilet."

-:-

"A-aku tidak menyangka hatiku begitu sempit dan sifatku begitu serakah seperti ini..." Hinata sukses menumpahkan air matanya di depan wastafel seraya menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin. "Se-seharusnya aku sadar diri. Sa-Sasuke-kun terlalu sempurna untukku..."

Hinata cukup tersentak begitu merasakan ada yang merangkul pinggangnya dan bernafas tepat di lehernya. Begitu kembali melihat cermin, ia langsung mendapati bayangan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Cemburu?" tanyanya menggoda.

Hinata tidak berani menjawab tapi tetap berusaha mengangguk sepelan mungkin.

"Saat kau dekat dengan Kiba, Shino bahkan Naruto, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Hinata memberanikan dirinya berbalik untuk menatap langsung wajah Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu malah mencegahnya dan langsung menumpukan dagunya pada pundak mungil Hinata.

"Suigetsu kemarin keceplosan saat berbicara denganku di telepon. Dia mengatakan semua tentang keraguan dan rasa tidak percaya dirimu padaku."

Hinata seharusnya tahu cara kerja mulut bergigi runcing dari manajer Sasuke itu...

"Ji-jika Sa-Sasuke-kun mau mengakhiri hubungan ini juga..."

Hinata kembali tersentak begitu Sasuke melepas jaket tebalnya hingga mengekspos bahu mungilnya. Ia memang hanya mengenakan tanktop dibalik jaket ungu tebal kesayangannya. Dengan lembut, Sasuke menciumi pundaknya lalu naik menyusuri leher, rahang, dan pipinya yang merona.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan melepas atau menyerahkanmu pada siapapun."

Seharusnya Hinata merasa senang, tapi air mata justru memaksa keluar dengan begitu deras. "Ta-tapi a-aku..."

"Kau pintar, manis, menarik, dan..." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. Sebagai gantinya ia malah melirik kaki jenjang Hinata lalu naik hingga lehernya. "Tubuhmu sangat bagus."

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud, Hinata langsung menyentakkan tangan Sasuke yang masih merangkul pinggangnya. "Mesum!"

"Aku ini pria normal biasa. Wajar, kan..." Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Kini mereka saling bertatapan lewat bayangan yang terpantul di cermin. "Sekarang cepat ke ruang ganti. Kau akan jadi model pengganti untuk pemotretan selanjutnya."

"E-eh, tapi aku..."

"Kau punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat orang-orang tertarik padamu," Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata. "Jadi, jangan merasa malu pada dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke luar dengan rona tipis di pipinya. "Asal kau tahu, 80% lelaki di sekolah kita tertarik dan penasaran padamu. Itu sebabnya aku melarangmu untuk melepas blazer dan memaki setiap orang yang mengomentari cara berpakaian ataupun berniat mengirimi surat cinta dan bunga padamu."

Rona merah semakin pekat mewarnai kedua pipi Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya itu bisa begitu posesif.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sebelum pose berciuman, aku ingin model wanitanya di foto sendiri terlebih dahulu."

Hinata yang sudah berganti pakaian tampak ragu keluar dari ruang ganti. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia akan menjadi model dan berpose dengan pakaian yang cukup terbuka seperti ini. Rasa gugup mulai kembali menyerangnya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Sasuke kembali menyadarkan Hinata. Tidak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi, Hinata akhirnya memilih keluar sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Hening. Suasana di studio pemotretan tersebut mendadak hening tanpa suara. Hinata yang merasa 'salah kostum' jadi makin gugup dan tidak percaya diri.

"Cantik!" Yamanaka Ino menjadi orang pertama yang memecah keheningan di sana. Gadis yang bekerja sebagai model profesional itu segera menghampiri Hinata dan sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai pujian pada kekasih rekan kerjanya itu.

"Gaun itu cocok sekali untukmu!"

Hinata akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tidak usah malu. Tubuhmu bagus, wajahmu juga manis."

"Te-terima kasih..."

"Apa yang kalian lihat!" bentakan Sasuke yang terdengar kesal membuat semua kru yang kebanyakan laki-laki tersebut membuang muka dengan gugup begitu ketahuan menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip. Ah, seharusnya ia tidak menyuruh Hinata mengenakan gaun dengan tali tipis seperti ini.

"Ayo cepat kita mulai pemotretannya."

.

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan bingung. "Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran ketiga akan segera dimulai."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia terjebak dalam toilet wanita di sekolahnya. Bedanya, kali ini ia bersama dengan Hinata dan fans yang mengejarnya bukan sekedar para wanita lagi.

"HINATA-SAMA!"

Tapi justru para fans Hinata yang semuanya laki-laki.

"A-aku tidak menyangka akan jadi begini. Semuanya salahku."

"Tidak, bukan salahmu," potong Sasuke cepat. Tapi salah Suigetsu! Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Saat pemotretan, Hinata berhasil membuat kagum sang Fotografer karena pose alaminya yang tidak dibuat-buat. Mendengar Hinata memiliki bakat di dunia hiburan, Suigetsu langsung menghubungi Kakuzu, salah satu pimpinan di agensi tempat Sasuke bekerja. Alhasil, kini Hinata bukan hanya menjadi seorang model pendatang baru yang terkenal jenius. Tapi juga seorang aktris dan penyanyi bersuara lembut yang sekarang ikut berduet bersama Sasuke saat kekasihnya itu konser.

Tak disangka hal itu malah membuat loker Hinata dipenuhi ribuan surat cinta, kado, dan bunga. Tidak peduli lagi dengan ancaman maupun bentakan dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo keluar," Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke setelah bangun dari pangkuan kekasihnya yang masih terduduk di kloset itu.

"Bagaimana dengan..."

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan meminta pengertian mereka."

Akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Hinata dan keluar dari toilet dengan pasrah. Sesuai dugaannya. Para fansnya dan Hinata telah menunggu dengan berbagai poster yang mereka angkat setinggi mungkin.

"A-ano, maaf. Untuk surat cinta kalian kemarin..."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Jangan bilang kalau kekasihnya itu mau memberikan balasannya sekarang.

"A-aku sudah memiliki Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap kaget Hinata. Gadis itu mengatakannya seraya mencium pipinya dengan wajah merona.

"Ta-tapi terima kasih atas hadiah yang kalian kirimkan. Semuanya ku simpan dan ku jaga dengan baik."

Walau pada kenyataannya sudah Sasuke bakar keesokan harinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, tentunya.

"AHHH, HINATA-SAMA MEMANG BAIK HATI!"

"MALAIKAT!"

"DIAM!"

Dan seperti hari-hari yang telah berlalu, Sasuke akan menjadi tembok penghalang bagi laki-laki yang berniat merebut pacarnya itu.

Karena Hinata adalah miliknya, dan ia adalah milik Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

**.:The End:.**

**-:-**

**A/N: Aku juga mau punya pacar sekeren Sasuke!#ngiri lihat Hinata#*kicked***

**Baiklah, lupakan kegajean di atas. Semoga side story ini cukup menghibur semuanya!**

**#See you in my next Fic!#**

.


End file.
